


Treasure

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Treasure





	Treasure

It’s crooked, lumpy and heavy.

Neither microwave-safe nor dishwasher-safe.

The paints blended when baked, ceramic now a garish shade of mustard-cum-umber.

Its interior is permanently stained from how often Arthur forgets about the coffee in it.

It’s the first thing Eames ever sculpted.

Etched below, worn with time:

𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝓂𝑒

* * *


End file.
